


Something to hide

by TheBluePaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hunk has two moms, Langst, Mama Blue Lion, Wing AU, Winged Lance, everyone has wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBluePaladin/pseuds/TheBluePaladin
Summary: Everyone loves to have their wings out. Any chance they can get to show them off. So why is it that no one has seen Lance's wings. What does he have to hide?





	1. Chapter 1

Don’t own VLD. Enjoy.

Everyone love to spread their wings on the ship. Even if they couldn't fly around a lot. They just enjoyed having them out. Some using them for regular day things, like Keith, Pidge, and Shiro. Keith uses his long red and orange flame looking wings in combat training, using them to defeat his enemies. Pidge uses her lime green and white tipped wings for support when she sits around all day working. So she didn't hurt her back. Shiro used his big black and gray wings for both combat and for support when he sleeps and have nightmares.

While they use their wings for everyday tasks Coran, Hunk, and Allura us theirs just for the sweet comfort of their wings. Allura had her white and pink tipped wings out along with Coran's orange and Blue tipped wings out, usually when they miss Altea and the old days of peace. Hunk had his orange and browned tipped wings out when he is cooking wanting to have that old nostalgic feeling when he would have them out when he cooked with his mother's back on Earth.

Each one of them spread out their wings when stressed or even bored. They always found a reason to show their wings.

Except Lance.

No one knew why the Blue Paladin his his wings. In fact everyone thought due to his obnoxious personality he would want any opportunity to show of his wings. No one knew what they looked like not even Hunk who had known the Pilot of the Blue Lion the longest since the beginning of school back at the Garrison.

This soon lead to the two cryptic lovers organizing a bunch of theories on why no one had seen the Blue Paladins wings in the dining room with everyone except Lance. Unknown to them a shadow was listening from behind the door. Hearing everything that was being said, Lance had heard enough and started walking away from the door and heading to Blue's hangar. As he entered his lion's hangar Lance couldn't help the fear that course threw his body. Fear of many things.

Of pain.

Of betrayal.

Of judgement.

He was afraid his teammates would think he was a freak. Blue sensing her Paladins distress had already lowered her barrier and was ready to comfort Lance. Lance smiled at her knowing she was worried. Blue purred in his mind as he walked to where the Pilot chair once was. Now a big fluffy blue cushion with beautiful silver design of the ocean on it. As Lance say down on the cushion a bright blue light appeared behind him. Lance didn't have to turn around to know who was behind him. All he did was lean back into warm waiting arms.

 

Behind him was León azul a.k.a the Blue Lion spirit and Guardian of water or Blue for short. She was a good 6'3 and wore a white sun dress under a long blue robe similar to Lance's robe. Her long wavy kinda curly blue hair washed down her shoulders in waves like the ocean. As soon as Lance landed into her arms she brought his head up to her chin so she could rest it on top of his head.

 

Lance loved cuddling with Blue, it reminded him of when he would cuddle with his mom back on earth. He felt safe and warm in her arms. He knew even if Zarkon was attacking he would still feel the most safest her in her arms.

"What is the problem cub?"

Blue used her soft mellow voice while rocking her fun back and forth. She knew all about her cub, for they were one. She can enter his mind and he could enter his. Even through great distance they were always together for their love knew no bounds. She could sense his heartache and fear and no matter who tried to get in her way even Black she would fight to be by her club's side.

"They are wondering about my wings."

Blue stopped rocking a bit before continuing her action. She raised a hand to her cub's head patting his soft chocolate hair that smelled of the ocean and wind.

"Maybe it is time to show them. They may not react like you think they will."

"No I know how they will react. Just like everyone else."

"You do not know that."

Lance got out of Blue's arms already missing the warmth of them. His ocean blue eyes met her own, she looked at him with love and concern that only a mother could do.

"Actually I do. They will see how much of a mistake I truly am."

With that said, Lance spread his wings out making sure not to hit Blue. His wings were beautiful to her, a gorgeous dark blue on the top that could hide him in the night. On the inside of his wings showed a galaxy of stars. (A/N: Here is a picture I found on online of what Lance's wings look like. http://www.dragonladyart.com/store/p295/Night_Fall_Print_by_Carla_Morrow.html )

His wings were smooth and were always cool perfect for in the summer, he made the perfect cuddle to beat the heat. The only problem to Lance was how they looked. Instead of feathers his wings were like dragons wings. Thin and sturdy, fireproof he had checked thank God he was right. Though he wished he had pulled them out during that explosion with Coran. His wings were unique and not very common, in fact only people with feathered wings or no wings at all were known on earth. Back home Lance would only have his wings out with his family, because the last time he decided to show others his wings he was called a demon for being different, that he was a mistake a monster. That because he was not like them he should not live. Through those words Lance had come to hate his wings, wishing he did not have them and that he could get rid of them. So he did, or at least he tried when he was younger to cut them off. Only to have his older sister come in and stop him. She hugged him as he cried into her shoulder telling her what the others had said. It broke her heart that her usually bright and sunny brother would even think for even a second that he was a monster. She wanted to yell and scream that he wasn't a monster but all she could do right now was hug him and with her big brown wings she shielded him from the outside world. when she told the rest of her family what had happened they were devastated. And they tried to cheer him up, but the damage to his heart had been done.

His mother hated how others had made her precious son almost hurt himself, just because he was different. She and a few of his sisters and brothers went to the boys and family and started screaming at them and his family didn't even feel guilty for their action. For those boys had broken an unspoken rule. You mess with one of his family, you mess with all of his family. And his family doesn't backing down without a fight for their loved ones. Lance was brought out of his thoughts by Blue touching his cheek. He looked at her face that only showed love and compassion.

"You are so much more than what you think. You have such greatness that you can't see and someday you will see it."

She whispered into his ears as she stood up guiding him up as well and into her arms.

"And I will be there with you, standing by your side. And don't even think of saying that it shouldn't be you as my pilot."

Lance stiffened a bit at Blue's words. Of course she knew about his doubt of his position on the team.

"Blue, just promise me you'll at least look for a different paladin. Or even take Allura as your Paladin, please."

Blue answers immediately.

"No"

There chapter 1, I hope you liked it. Bye!!!


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue takes action.

Don't own VLD.

 

 

 

To say the Blue Lion did NOT like the idea was the understatement of the year. She really hated it.

 

"What why?"

 

Lance was not stupid no matter what the others say. He knew what was going to happen. He did not want to do this but it needed to be done for the sake of Voltron.

 

"I said no Lance."

 

The Blue Lion used a very stern voice. She was crossing her arms and not breaking eye contact, showing she meant business. Sometimes she can be very stubborn just like her pilot.

 

"Blue please just promise me. This is for the good of the team."

 

Lance looked at his partner begging her for this. Blue of course didn't like this. Why did her pilot have such little self-worth. How could he not see how much she cared for her cub. She had to get this through to her paladin, even if she had to get angry.

 

"NO!!!"

 

Lance was taken back by Blue's roar, surely the others had heard her roar that was loud enough the Galra probably heard her. The others were probably on their way to find out what was going on. He needed to calm Blue down and fast. Then figure out what excuse to use with his companions on why his lion roared so loud.

 

"Blue please be reasonably."

 

Blue stayed silent for a bit the look in her eyes changed for a second before changing back to her previous look. She looked like she was about to regret something but it was something that must be done and that she was willing to take the consequences for her action. Unknown to Lance a light popped up on his screen, but he was to busy looking at Blue to notice it.

 

"Blue just promise me."

 

"No I will not do any of this. I will not choose a new paladin nor will I allow the princess as my paladin."

 

"Blue come on stop this, Allura would make a perfect paladin for you. She is strong, kind and loyal to her cause."

 

"My answer stands Lance and it will never change."

 

"Why? Why won't you choose someone new?"

 

"Because that would mean giving you up. And I will never EVER do that. Do you hear me? You are mine and mine alone. Just like I am yours, I chose you to be my paladin and no one else will replace you. Unless you die of old age by my side I will not change my answer."

 

"Blue there must be another way. I'm just in the way here, a seventh wheel. I have not talent or special skills. And you deserve a pilot that is not useless."

 

"You are not useless, you are a perfect paladin."

 

Lance could not take anymore. How could she not see how wrong she was. He was not perfect. He was the problem.

 

"NO I'M NOT I'M JUST A BIG SCREW UP! A MISTAKE, I SHOULDN'T BE HERE HOLDING YOU ALL BACK! I'M NOT LIKE KEITH I'M NOT A NATURAL FIGHTER OR PILOT NOR AM I SHIRO OR ALLURA WHO ARE GREAT STRONG LEADERS! I'M NOT A GENIUS LIKE PIDGE, HUNK, OR CORAN. I'M NOT EVEN A SHARPSHOOTER! I AM JUST A LIABILITY HERE! YOU DESERVE A PILOT THAT CAN BE AS AMAZING AS YOU! I'M JUST YOUR PROBLEM!"

 

"NO YOU ARE NOT MY PROBLEM, YOU ARE A GIFT GIVEN TO ME THAT I AM THANKFUL FOR EACH AND EVERY DAY. AND THAT AMAZING PALADIN YOU THINK I NEED, GUESS WHAT. THAT'S YOU LANCE!!!"

 

"NO IT'S NOT!!!!"

 

"YES IT IS!!!! AND NO MATTER WHAT I WILL LOVE YOU AND BE WITH YOU TO THE VERY END BECAUSE YOU ARE MY CUB AND YOU ARE LOVED! YOU GOT THAT!?"

 

Lance couldn't yell back. All that yelling had caused tears to flow down his face, his wings had folded back for no to see. Lance could barely breath let alone scream through his tears. Blue's anger simmered down, she gently pulls lance into a hug and starts rubbing his back trying to sooth him. Blue starts singing a small lullaby in a beautiful dead language, trying to calm him down. Thankfully that had done the trick because soon her cubs breath evens out and is only letting out small hiccups.

 

Once Lance had calm down enough Blue lifts his face in her hands so he can look at her though he avoided eye contact. Her thumbs are trying to wipe away the remains of tears on his soft tanned skin.

 

"Lance please love look at me."

 

Lance heard Blue as she used a calm soft voice that reminded him of his mother back on earth he couldn't help but listen to her. Once he looked into Blue's eyes, he couldn't look away. It was as if he was drowning, unable to breath anything but the love that filled her eyes. There was no pity no anger no negative emotion towards him. Just love for him that he never couldn't believe in himself. On the inside of his mind a battle waged between two sides of him. One part of him wanted to look away from her, to curl into a ball and ignore everything. But another part of wanted to forever get lost in her eyes, to be safe and loved. To never be alone again and forever have someone he could be true friends with. And deep down he wanted to listen to the second voice, saying that everything was OK. He wanted to hug Blue, to fight with her in battle as one, he wanted to fly with her. But not as pilot and ship, as equals both with their wings out flying over oceans and through the clouds. Day or night it didn't matter as long as he was with her. Lance knew then and now that even if the others had each other, he was not alone. He had Blue and that's all he needed. Here with her by his side was his home. And he knew someday he would die and have to leave her but at the moment he didn't focus on those thought. No more fear. No more doubt. Just love and warmth.

 

Blue sensing his internal battle calming decided to start petting him head with a cool and soothing touch. Her icy blue wings glowing brighter as he leaned into her touch. At that moment she knew. He had chosen her, truly chosen her. No negative emotion or thought could break through her cubs mind that could ruin him. He loved her and she loved him. They were partners, to half's brought together by fate to be one. A mother and son by everything but blood. No matter what anyone said Lance was her cub and she was his mother. And if anyone be it friend or foe wanted to hurt her cub they would have to go through her.

 

"I'm so glad I got to meet you Blue. I love you mama"

 

"As am I, I love you more than any light in this galaxy. And that is the whole truth my son."

 

Sadly their moment was ruined by a knock on Blue's barrier. Lance pulled from Blue's warm embrace to see everyone was hanging outside Blue's barrier. They all looked worried and kinda guilty. Lance couldn't think of any reason why though.

 

"Go to them."

 

Lance looked at Blue to see her looking a bit worried but proud. She had a look of fear for a second before it disappeared as if never there. Before Lance could reply Blue vanished in a bright flash leaving Lance alone in her head. The pilot chair had reverted back to it's normal shape and Blue's spirit had been put back into her metal body. With one final look at the controls, Lance patted the chair on his way towards the exit.

 

"See ya later mama."

 

Blue purred in the back of his mind, happy with her new name. Once her head had hit the floor she opened her mouth so Lance could walk out. She lifted her barrier to let him out to see what the others could want. Though she already knew and she wishes her cub will forgive her. As soon as Lance steps out of her barrier she drops it immediately, totally not suspicious to Lance.

 

"Hey guys what's up. If it's about Blue's loud roar sorry I was telling her a story and she got really excited."

 

Everyone was silent not giving him a response to his statement. They looked like they couldn't put their thoughts into words. After a bit of them just standing in silence Allura steps forward. She looked like Lance like eyes with red rims as if she was crying but from what he didn't know. But what she said next froze his heart, panic coursing through his mind and fear shone through his eyes as they went wide.

 

"Lance, how could you think that you were a mistake?"

 

And CUT on the end of chapter 2!! I hope you liked it bye.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own VLD.

Earlier:

 

No one knew why the Lance hid his wings. No one knew what they looked like not, even Hunk who had known the Pilot of the Blue Lion the longest since the beginning of school back at the Garrison. This soon lead to the two cryptic lovers organizing a bunch of theories on why no one had seen the Blue Paladins wings in the dining room with everyone except Lance. And Slav but that's only because he and Shiro couldn't be in the same room together without Shiro popping a vein. Anyway back to the story. 

 

"OK so we can rule out that Lance just doesn't want to show us his wings. Because come on it's Lance, the boy would want to brag about anything."

 

"Little mean Pidge."

 

"Sorry Shiro, I just call them when I see them."

 

Shiro couldn't help but sigh at the youngest member in the group. She was certainly a blunt person which can be good sometimes but has gotten her into some trouble in the past. He looked down at the table which already had a bunch of pictures, theories and what looked like red marker on it. He had asked why they were using the table they eat on for this. All he got was Pidge and Keith saying they couldn't find a cork board or red string. Allura had asked next what if Lance comes in, Pidge just lifted up a big piece of cloth and smiles as if she had invented time travel.

 

"Focus guys!" 

 

Keith was very eager to learn about Lance's wings. He really didn't care about Lance issues that much, but he loved mysteries. And any chance he or Pidge got to do some that involves mystery and theories they'll take it. 

 

"Calmed down dude. Look I have known Lance the longest. Maybe he just doesn't have any wings and is a bit ashamed to say it."

 

No one spoke, looking at Hunk like he just said the most ridicules thing in the world. Except Coran who agreed with the Yellow Paladin.

 

"Hunk as one tech friend to another I'm going to be honest with you,"

 

"When are you ever not honest?"

 

"Shut up mullet, any way Hunk if Lance did not have wings then where would he,"

 

Pidge never got to finish her sentence when they heard the Blue Lion loud and angry roar. Her roar shook the castle scattering the pictures they probably should have taped down. If aliens had tape that is.

 

"What was that?"

 

"I don't know Keith, but lets go check it out."

 

Shiro lead the group to the Blue lions hangar, her hangar was the closets to the diner room so it took no more than a few ticks. When they entered they saw Blue standing tall but lifeless hear eyes didn't have as much light in them. Her barrier was up so none of them could get in. As they got closer Shiro was about to knock on the barrier when Lance's voice rang through Blue's speakers.

 

"Blue just promise me."

 

Something in voice seemed off, it was different, sad, angry, very unlike Lance's usual tone.

 

"No I will not do any of this. I will not choose a new paladin nor will I allow the princess as my paladin."

 

If Lance speaking didn't catch their interest then a strange women, who they assumed was Blue since that is what Lance called her, saying this surely did.

 

"Who is that?"

 

Hunk whispered hoping Lance couldn't here him.

 

"It must be the Blue lion she must be in a physical form, but that's impossible not even the original paladins could do that."

 

But before they could continue their conversation, Lance spoke again. They all silently decided not to speak anymore than till Lance was done.

 

"Blue come on stop this, Allura would make a perfect paladin for you. She is strong, kind and loyal to her cause."

 

Allura couldn't help feeling happy of Lances view of her yet a little sad and confused as to why he is trying to get her to take his place.

 

"My answer stands Lance and it will never change."

 

"Why? Why won't you choose someone new?"

 

"Because that would mean giving you up.And I will never EVER do that. Do you hear me? You are mine and mine alone. Just like I am yours, I chose you to be my paladin and no one else will replace you. Unless you die of old age by my side I will not change my answer."

 

"Blue there must be another way. I'm just in the way here, a seventh wheel. I have not talent or special skills. And you deserve a pilot that is not useless."

 

Shiro could stop his thoughts of disbelief. 

 

'Did Lance really think this of himself?'

 

"You are not useless, you are a perfect paladin."

 

Hunk and Coran where shaking their heads in agreement.

 

"NO I'M NOT I'M JUST A BIG SCREW UP! A MISTAKE, I SHOULDN'T BE HERE HOLDING YOU ALL BACK! I'M NOT LIKE KEITH I'M NOT A NATURAL FIGHTER OR PILOT NOR AM I SHIRO OR ALLURA WHO ARE GREAT STRONG LEADERS! I'M NOT A GENIUS LIKE PIDGE, HUNK, AND CORAN. I'M NOT EVEN A SHARPSHOOTER! I AM JUST A LIABILITY HERE! YOU DESERVE A PILOT THAT CAN BE AS AMAZING AS YOU! I'M JUST YOUR PROBLEM!"

 

Everyone was taken back by both the anger in Lance's voice, His shouting but mostly his words. How could he think such awful things about himself.

 

"NO YOU ARE NOT MY PROBLEM, YOU ARE A GIFT GIVEN TO ME THAT I AM THANKFUL FOR EACH AND EVERY DAY. AND THAT AMAZING PALADIN YOU THINK I NEED, GUESS WHAT. THAT'S YOU LANCE!!!"

 

"NO IT'S NOT!!!!"

 

"YES IT IS!!!! AND NO MATTER WHAT I WILL LOVE YOU AND BE WITH YOU TO THE VERY END BECAUSE YOU ARE MY CUB AND YOU ARE LOVED! YOU GOT THAT!?"

 

After Blue's words Lance had gone silent, and that's when they heard it. Crying, Lance Mcclain was crying and they couldn't help but feel it was their fault. Coran wanted nothing more than to comfort the boy he had come to see as a son. Hug him and tell him that he loved him as well, that he wasn't alone just like Lance did for him. Allura was crying as well, she felt like a failure, here she was always thinking that Lance was just an obnoxious boy who did nothing more than sleep in and flirt with her. She had been so wrong and a part of her feared she would not get a second chance to prove how sorry she was. Hunk was trying so hard not to cry which was hard since he was an emotional guy. But this really hit him so hard, how could he have not notice how his best friend felt. He was always proud of the fact that he knew Lance the longest and the most but this just proved how little he knew. He didn't even know Lance felt like this, Hunk just wanted to hug his friend and apologize for being a terrible bro. Keith and Pidge felt shock, their image of Lance shattered and they didn't know how to feel. They always kept a distance from Lance not given him much thought until they realized he never showed his wing. Then they treated him like an object that they could study, they where awful friends. Shiro, he just felt like someone stabbed a knife through his heart, how can someone as amazing as Lance say such amazing things about them and not see how amazing he himself was. He as well as every one had fail to realize how bad the Blue Paladin felt.

 

They then heard Blue beautiful song, Coran explained that it was a song from her original planet. Her planet that Zarkon had destroyed long ago, and now only she knew of the beauty and wonder it once held. It was silent for a while but they could barely hear Blue when she whispered to Lance. Then they heard Lance speak, you could practically hear the smile on his face.

 

"I'm so glad I got to meet you Blue. I love you mama"

 

"As am I, I love you more than any light in this galaxy. And that is the whole truth my son."

 

Sadly Allura , who wanted to help Lance immediately, ruined the moment by knocking on Blue's barrier. They couldn't hear anymore so they assumed Blue had turned of the speaker. Blue began to lower her head and open her mouth so Lance could walk out to them. Blue lifted her barrier to let Lance out to see what the others had want. As soon as Lance steps out of her barrier she drops it immediately, as if telling the others she will not interfere. She was giving the others an actual chance of talking to Lance and to fix their mistakes.

 

"Hey guys what's up. If it's about Blue's loud roar sorry I was telling her a story and she got really excited."

 

Everyone was silent. Pain still crept through their hearts but Allura gathered her courage and stepped forward.

 

"Lance, how could you think that you were a mistake?"

 

Everyone could see the fear flash through his eyes and they knew one thing at the moment.

 

That fear was because he was afraid of them.

 

And there is the end of chapter 3. I hope you like it, bye.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a talk.
> 
> Or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having your wisdom teeth taken out is awful. Seriously I hate this!!! Anyway I am in a mass amount of pain so sorry if the next chapter is late. I was told to rest and stuff, that means going to bed earlier than when I normally do and not staying up writing, boo. So while I am still can I am going to post this already made chapter. Yay!!! Anyway I hope you enjoy it, bye!!! Don't own VLD.

"W-what are you talking about?"

 

Lance couldn't help the stutter in his voice. Nor the fact that he was shaking and the grip in his hand was turning his knuckles white. He couldn't help but take a step back when Shiro stepped forward. Hurt flashed across Shiro's face before he looked down with guilt in his eyes.

 

"Lance please do not lie to us. Tell us why you feel like a mistake?"

 

Allura sounded stern yet desperate. And how could she not, her friend was hurting so bad when no one knew. He was hurting and they needed to know how to help him.

 

"Look I don't know who told you this. But I am fine. And I am tired so I am going to bed."

 

Lance was scared yes, but he was also very tired. He didn’t have anymore energy to lie or have an emotional heart to heart with them. But they weren’t listening, and he was getting tired of it. Why couldn't they just leave him alone.

 

"No you are not, listen Lance we didn't hear this from no one else but you. While you were talking to Blue your speakers were on and we heard every single word you had to say. Now you are going to stop being a baby and talk to us."

 

When Blue was mentions Lance couldn't help the feeling of betrayal that shot through their bond. Blue whimpered in the back of his mind at the feeling that swarmed their bond. At the end of Keith's little rant he had ended up poking Lance's chest, his violet eyes angry and determined to talk. 

 

“OK wow betrayed by my own lion.” 

 

He meant it as a joke but he did feel hurt that Blue would do that behind his back.

 

“Look guys it’s been a long night, so I’m going to go.”

 

Lance couldn’t leave because Shiro was now blocking his way instead of Keith. Lance couldn't help but feel a hint of anger. Why can't they see he didn't want to talk right now. Lance felt like his heart had a small crack in it.

 

"Keith is right Lance. It’s not good to bottle everything inside. We just want to help you."

 

Shiro was talking to him as if he was a child. Like he did something wrong and that Shiro needed to guid him or else he would get lost. And he did talk, with Blue and sometimes Coran. Another crack.

 

"Look I am fine. Leave me alone."

 

Lance tried to make a run for the exit away but Keith had grabbed his arm.

 

"We are not done talking yet."

 

Lance had had it with Keith.

 

"Well I AM!!"

 

And with that said Lance twisted his arm out of Keith's grip and had flipped him onto the ground. Keith was in shock to realize Lance had made a dash out the exit and down the halls. Everyone chased after Lance and Shiro stayed behind to help Keith up. Once up, Keith dashed down the halls with Shiro looking for Lance. They had lost Lance, boy was he fast. Allura suggest they all split up, but it was Keith who had found Lance in his room. Lance wouldn't let Keith in so all he could do was yell through the door.

 

"Lance, come on open up!!"

 

He kept banging his fist on the door. With each bang Lance couldn't help but flinch. Why did he think running to his room was a good idea? Why can't he do anything right? Blue sensing the negative emotions entering her cubs mind tried to comfort him. Lance appreciated her effort but a part of him was still angry with her. Blue in an attempt to make up with her cub, told him a way for him to escape his room. Lance smirked at her plan and got to work, while Keith continued to scream from the other side of the door. Keith's anger was getting the best of him and he just had to say the worst thing possible.

 

"UGH, why won't you let us help you? You are so frustrating sometimes. I bet your family is glad your gone, now they don’t have deal with you anymore."

 

With that said Keith kicked the door and walked away. But when he was almost down the hallway did his words register in his mind. Cursing his temper, he turned around and ran back to Lance's room. He went back to banging on his door.

 

"LANCE I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!! MY ANGER TOOK OVER, NONE OF THAT IS TRUE I'M SORRY PLEASE OPEN UP!!!"

 

Keith got no response and decided to open the door himself. He took out his sword and sliced the lock and hinges(?). Keith kicked the door down and entered Lance's room. Only to be meet with an empty room, literally empty. Lance had nothing in his room, only blank walls. The room was also very neat, Keith always thought Lance's room would be different. The only thing though besides how bland the room was that caught Keith's eye, was the open air vent on the wall. It was big enough for a selected of them, such as Pidge, and Lance. Keith couldn't handle small spaces.

Keith booked it to the main room, stopping by his room to grab his helmet. He told the others that Lance was in the air ducts, and to meet him in the control room. Soon everyone was in the control room. Allura, Pidge and Coran were trying to find Lance's while the rest of them stood back and waited for some news. Keith had yet to tell the others what he had said, because he was hoping Lance had left before he could hear his angry comment. Shiro asked if they had found anything. Allura and Pidge both shook their heads. But Coran shouted in joy, he had found Lance.

On the other side of the ship, Lance sat in the library of the ship. Where he usually came to read and spread his wings and flew from level to level to get different types of "books". (A/N: For how the library looks like I was thinking like the library in Beauty and the beast but with more levels, I say about six levels and with a bit of an Altean spin on it.) He was really glad he learned Altean, being bilingual sure came in handy when he wanted to learn a new language. No one came into this part of the castle, So it had become Lance's own sanctuary. His favorite types of book there were King Alfor's journals on how the Lions were built and all the funny stories about how he and Coran got into so much mischief. But right now Lance just sat in his favorite chair on the third level, where the lighting was perfect staring at his hands. He also came here when he felt a bit homesick. His house and his room was full of books back on Earth. He bet the others didn't even know how much he liked to read. Before Lance could go further into his thought, a hand had rested on his shoulder startling Lance.

 

"Ah, there you are Lance."

 

And that's the end of Chapter 4. I will try to work on Ch 5 but it may take some time, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a talk with a certain alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling better, mouth still hurts from the surgery, I am still taking a lot of naps, and I am taking pain killers and salt washes for my wounds. But I am getting better, enough to edit this chapter and post it. YAY!!! But I am seriously missing food I can chew. I never thought in my entire life thought I would miss eating salad over eating ice cream and pudding. I must be in the twilight zone. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and I do NOT own VLD.

"Ah Lance there you are"

 

"S-Slav what are you doing in the library."

 

There true to Lance's word stood Slav. The alien reminded Lance of an owl mixed with an otter with a big fluffy tail and with eight arms. Slav was shorter than Lance, but only by an inch. If he was honest with himself he enjoyed Slav's company, but only because he drove everyone insane.

 

"Oh well first I had heard a bunch of commotion from the others about how you disappeared. So I thought of all the different places you would like in different realities. The library, the main deck, and the Blue Lion's hangar at the most common in the realities. And since all the others are in the main deck looking for you and since you all ran from the Blue Lion's hangar there was a 98.999999% chance that you would be here."

 

Lance couldn't help but stare at Slav. Here was a being who he only knew for a short amount of time and didn't know anything about himself. But Slav knew him enough to know where he would be, Slav knew him more than his own teammates did. Lance felt a pang of hurt hit his chest. Today really sucks. Lance heard Slav sit in the chair next to him and look to see Slav had put down a huge stack of books. There was one of Lance's favorite in there. Slav saw him looking at the book and using one of his many arms took it from the pile and gave it to Lance. Lance was took the book, thanking Slav and started reading it while Slav went to do his own reading.

 

"Lance?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

Lance looked up from his book to see Slav looking curiously over lance's book.

 

"What is this story about?"

 

"You don't know?"

 

Slav shook his head. He was much more calm than usual. It was nice to see him relax and not panic on how he was going to die.

 

"It's King Alfor's personal journal of Blue's original planet. The planet was called Ascillia pronounced as a-see-lE-a. The planet was made mostly of water and ice, similar to Earth but cleaner in my opinion. There's more about the planet in a couple different journals. But this one focuses mostly on the planets scenery, her planet was truly beautiful. You know Blue's astral plain kinda reminds me of this description. I would have loved to have seen it. But why did you choose this if you didn't know what it was?"

 

"Because it was checked out the most so I got it for you. Since it had a high percentage of it being your favorite."

 

Lance was speechless. Slav was trying to cheer him up y finding his favorite book for him.

 

"May I ask you something Lance?"

 

"Uh, sure."

 

"What do you fear?"

 

Lance was hesitant for a second. What was he afraid of? Well it's easy, just hard to say out loud. But he manages to say it, even if it's in a soft whisper.

 

"If I am honest with myself. I fear my friends."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I'm different."

 

"And how is being different bad?"

 

"Well it really is not it's just, um."

 

"It is not bad to be different Lance. If anything being different is one of the most amazing characteristic there is. In some realities everyone is exactly the same and you know what?"

 

"What?"

 

"It is very boring, like total snooze fest as you would say."

 

Lance stifled his laugh into his hand. Hearing the genius say snooze fest hit his funny bone a bit. But before Lance knew it he was laughing hard because Slav decided to make a funny face really close to Lance's. It felt good to laugh and to smile and not have it be fake. Lance laugh so hard he was holding his side. He hadn't laughed that hard since his dad decided to take him and his older sibling cliff jumping and the somehow "pushed" him off. It wasn't until later that they realized the much stronger man had let them push him and had decided to help them by jumping. It wasn't a big cliff and they had made sure their was no animals or sharp rocks at the bottom, so no danger had come from it. Still it was a fun day for him and his family.

 

"So if I may ask again why you are afraid?"

 

lance calmed down and took a deep breath before he answered Slav.

 

"I am afraid because my wings are different. And I was treated badly before for being different. So I guess this idea formed in my head that if I hid what made me different from others, and played this role others probably wanted from me then I would fit in. That if I was someone others wanted and not who I wanted to be then I would have others who love me and I wouldn't be alone."

 

"Ah so in this reality you do have wings."

 

"What?"

 

Slav had his top hands crossed as he leaned over towards Lance.

 

"You see in many different realities you either do not have wing, do have wing or your wings are broken. Their other realities where you are Altean, a child, both, a Galra, female, an omega and so much more. Some good some bad and there is a lot of Langst."

 

Lance tilted his head like a confused puppy.

 

"Langst?"

 

"Lance angst. Where your insecurity and other problems gets the better of you and you do something really drastic."

 

"Oh."

 

Lance look down at his hands. So even in other dimensions he was messing things up for others.

 

"But you know what you and all those other yous have in common?"

 

"Sigh, No. What?"

 

Slav rests his hand on Lance's shoulder. Directing Lance's attention from his hands to Slav.

 

"You all have someone who loves you. But it is mostly the Blue lion, she thinks you are her cub in most realities."

 

"Haha she is like that here to."

 

"Of course, she loves you very much. More than her original paladin I believe."

 

Lance seems hesitant.

 

"Do Do I really have someone who actually love the real me."

 

"Of course! Sometimes it is a whole bunch of people or just a single person. But you are loved for every single thing. Your flaws and strength and those who ignore you because they don't chose to try and get to meet the real you. Are truly missing out."

 

Lance felt tears go down his face.

 

'What is with me and crying today?'

 

"And I feel bad for those fools who choose to ignore you. What is there not to love. You are kind and intelligent. You fight for your love ones and their honor. You are both serious but you know when to take it easy and relax. You can be a bit loud but that just makes you all the more exciting. And your fears and insecurities don't make you weak. Yes I know of that. They make you "human" or in my case "alien". And that just means you have so much more relatable and that much more a better person. You Lance Mcclain are an amazing being. And there is so much more to you I probably do not know yet, and I can not wait to find out. And in time something will change. And I want to be there when it does. Good or bad, no matter the percentage. Lance?"

 

Lance was crying so much he had trouble seeing at the moment. Jeez what was it with aliens and making him cry.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I am glad I meet you."

 

"Me too, sniff, Slav. You are amazing as well and I am glad to be your friend."

 

"Oh yeah my first friend. Did you know you are the only being that has not yelled at me in only five minutes of knowing me. Congratulation!"

 

"Well then let's celebrate by taking our books and going back to my room for a spa day."

 

"OK I have never had a spay day. You know being alone and a prisoner and also fearing when I die leaves no room for taking care of myself."

 

Lance stands up taking his book with Slav right behind him with his own stack of books.

 

"Well maybe it is time we both stopped being scared. Together."

 

Lance stuck out his hand to Slav. Slav didn't hesitate and took his hand looking very happy and shook Lance's hand fast. Happy to have a friend who actually wanted to be with him and not just to put up with him only for their own benefit.

 

The two walked down the stairs to the exit. But once the doors opened, the two had come face to face with the others.

 

Well that ends chapter 5. I hope you liked it, and I will see you for chapter 6. Bye!!!

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes to be lectured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own VLD.

The two walked down the stairs to the exit. But once the doors opened, the two had come face to face with the others who had just arrived. Allura was about to speak till she caught sight of Slav. She groaned to herself at the sight of the genius. Lance didn't appreciate how the princess treated his new friend and gave her a small yet strong glare. Allura shrunk back a bit from his glare, in both fear and confusion as to why he was glaring at her? Lucky for her Pidge decided to speak up.

 

“Thank Voltron we found you Lance.”

 

Lance had shown a look of annoyance while spoke, putting his free hand on his hip.

 

“OK but why were you looking for me I thought I told you guys I just wanted to rest for a bit. Why can’t I have that?”

 

“Because my boy if we leave this wound to fester anymore, something bad will eventually happen.”

 

Lance knew Coran meant well but he couldn’t help but glare at the old royal Altean advisor for butting in. Coran shifted a bit under Lance’s glare, knowing the young one didn’t mean it, he was just tired. Still he felt kinda bad for being glared at. Lance seeing this sent Coran an apologetic look, which seemed to ease the elder man.

 

"Look Lance. I know you don’t want to talk about this.”

 

Lance scoffed at Shiro’s statement. He really just wanted to relax.

 

“But as a team we have to work together and try to work things out.”

 

“A team?”

 

Everyone just stared at Lance as he glared at the ground. Allura thinking he was seeing things their way decided to step up.

 

“Yes Lance, a team. And whether we like it or not we are all in this together. It is our job to protect the universe.”

 

“As a team.”

 

Everyone nodded their heads except Coran as he say Lances shoulders start to shake. He saw that the others were looking at each other, probably thinking that Lance was understanding what they were saying.

 

“How are  **we** a team?”

 

Pidge walked in front of Allura getting ready to speak.

“Well Shiro and Allura are our leaders and both have knowledge on the universe and sorta Galra behavior, since both have been around the Galras the most. Hunk is a cooking genius and awesome engineer, while Coran is an amazing Coranic who is the only one who knows how to fix the ship without having to spend hours just trying to figure out what a single word in their manual says. And Keith is a fighting and pilot prodigy, and he is half Galra so we can use that to get past security when we infiltrate their bases. I am a genius who codes and upgrades the lions while helping Coran and Hunk when I find the time. And you, um, give me a minute."

 

She didn't have a minute as each second Lance’s patients was thinning out once more. They were all trying to figure out how Lance was "useful" that they didn't notice his eyes hardened or how he was harder he was shaking. And whenever Slav who try to speak either Allura or Shiro would tell him to either “Stay out of this”,”Go away!” or “Be quite!”. Everyone had switch their topic from “what Lance does” to “what Lance could improve on” which didn't help the thoughts swarming in Lance's head.  Slav gave up trying to talk to the other and went to Lance and stood by him asking if he was alright. Lance didn’t say anything, a shadow was cast over his eyes as he tried to control the anger building up inside of him. He did not like it when he was angry but he couldn't take it anymore, so he raised his fist and slammed it down on the door and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

"ENOUGH!!!"

 

His mask had shattered. No more mister nice guy.

 

Everyone had stopped. They all turned to see Lance looking at them all but not in a happy way. A storm raged through Lance's eyes anyone who looked in them felt as if they were going to die then and there. The thing was it was only his eyes that showed anger, his face was much worse, and each one wished and wished that it would go back to being sunshiny and happy. Because right now the only emotion his face showed was disappointment. In what they wished they knew, so maybe they wouldn't do it again.

"Listen now and listen closely. Because I will only say this once, got it?"

 

Everyone nodded. Not wanting to anger Lance anymore. If they thought sad Lance was bad, they weren't ready for angry Lance.

 

"Good now Allura,"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I meant every word I said. None of it was a lie. But what your problem is, is that you have a one image type of seeing things. You'll think everyone is this one thing and it's as if they stay that way. You don't even try to get to know them unless they have a great image in your eyes. There is a saying on Earth don't judge a book by it's cover. So please don't judge us."

 

Allura nodded her head. Knowing this is true, and promising herself she would do better. Lance’s eyes traveled to Pidge, who stiffened under his gaze.

 

“Pidge, yes you're a genius but you have no filter. You make comments that hurt others and sometimes you realize your mistake and apologize. And other times you just put on a smug look and act proud of what you just said. And I am very disappointed in you for that. You are sweet and nice but that part of you is just mean and nasty. And a part of me is sad to say this but you know what that part of your attitude reminds me of?”

 

Pidge just shook her head, she felt like she was going to start crying. Mostly because she knew this was true and because she felt as if her mother was colding her once again like back on Earth.

 

“It reminds me of a bully who thinks they can do say whatever they want. And I do not want to be friends with a bully. Do you understand your mistake.”

 

With tears trailing down her eyes, Pidge nodded her head. Lance went on to the next person.

 

“Coran and Hunk.”

 

Both were startled when Lance called both of their names.

 

“You both have a tendency to ignore others, like Pidge, when you are focused on something. Now I am not saying this is always bad, it is good to be focused. But to ignore someone and your own needs is unexceptable.You also tend to make it clear when you are annoyed with someone, which can lead to hurting others. You should know better than that.”

 

Both hung their heads in shame, knowing that they had a tendency to ignore others when they are needed. Hunk realized now that Lance had come to him on more than one location to help. And now he realized how harsh he may have been to his friend when he told him to go away. Up next Keith. Keith rolled his eyes when Lance got to him, thinking Lance would call him his usual insults. But to his surprise Lance had something different up his sleeve. Something painful.

 

“Keith, you don’t think about others. You only think for yourself which has almost cost others their lives for you recklessness. Tell me are you ready to pay the price when one of your actions lead to one of our or worse an innocent being life being taken? Tell me, how will you feel when you have to tell their loved ones that they are dead? You may think you can do something but you never think of how that will affect others around you. And don’t give me that, “You don’t know my backstory, something could have made me this way” act. Guess what none of that matters right now. We’re all stuck here and no matter what happens, we have to deal with it. So stop moping around and get to know the people around you. All of them. They maybe the last people you ever talk to.” 

 

Keith just stared at Lance in shock. He was so use to doing his own things, he admits that. But usually thing always ended alright so he never worried. But maybe Lance was right, how would he feel if one of his actions got someone killed. Even thinking about that made him feel like someone stabbed his heart. Lance satisfied with his words walked over to Shiro, who now looked at Lance with wide eyes.

 

“Shiro, you are a great leader in battle. Your calm in tough situations and are a great peace keeper. But your bias is bigger than the ship.”

 

Shiro was kinda startled and confused by Lance’s statement. He wasn’t bias. Was he?

 

“We get it you have known Keith the longest, you see Pidge as a sister from your connection from her brother, and we all know you see Allura as your equal. But what about the rest of use. You are just as bad as Allura when it comes not getting to know someone. If we have free time, you spend it with one of those three. But you never stop to think of Hunk, Slav, Caron or I. And when one of us has an idea most of the times, you usually favor those threes ideas more than ours. And when you do that, I can’t speak for them but I can speak for myself, I feel like you do not trust or respect me enough to listen to me.”

 

Lance took a step forward towards Shiro who looked like a kicked puppy that just been scolded. WHich he kinda was getting scolded by someone younger than himself.

 

“This is a two way street Shiro. If you want my trust and respect in battle, then you have to give me yours. And to be honest, right now, you lost it.”

 

“C-can I ever get it back?”

 

Lance sighed his anger at Shiro simmering down, he felt older than he was. Lance ran his finger through his hair before looking at Shiro with eyes full of uncertainty. 

 

“You’ll have to give me a reason to give it back to you.”

 

Lance turned back to Allura with a small smile, a sad smile.

 

“Your wrong Allura, were not a team. We're a ticking time bomb.”

 

And with that Lance turned to Slav, saying that they will have to have a rain check on their spa day. Slav agreed and told Lance their was only a 24% chance of him dying in his sleep. Which to anyone else might annoy or frighten them but to Lance he just smiled at his friend and thanked him for the info and left the others to go to his room. He really needed a nap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know the quote I put, then I am very proud of you!!! Hope you liked it, bye!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slav has a talk with a certain paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own VLD

Slav had decided to follow in his friend's footsteps and decided to head to bed for some nice relaxing hopefully nightmare less sleep. When he had entered his room and put away his books on his desk, a knock range from the door. Curious on who would come visit him so late in time, Slav went through all the probabilities before stopping himself when his thoughts became a bit scary. He shook his head and went to answer the door. When it slid open Slav was surprised to see Shiro standing in front of his door. Usually the black paladin would try to avoid him.

 

"Hello Shiro how are you?"

 

"Um OK I guess. Look I need to talk to you."

 

"Oh OK. Let me just rearrange a few things then we may talk."

 

Slav could see Shiro twitch at his comment, which if he was being honest hurt Slav a bit. Sure by rearranging his books and sheet only brought up their percentages of evading certain DOOM only a small amount, but he didn't have to do it. He could let the percentage of living drop, but he didn't. He choose to help the others, even in the most smallest, annoying way possible.

 

"Alright I'm done."

 

After finishing Slav walked out of his room, and followed Shiro to the observation deck. They both sat down, staring at the star as they passed by them. It stayed silent for a few more ticks before Slav spoke.

 

"So why did you want to speak to me?"

 

"Yes well, I just wanted to say,"

 

Shiro took a small breath in before releasing it, turning his attention to the alien genius.

 

"I wanted to say thank you for helping Lance,"

 

He look down at his hands, looking sad and heartbroken.

 

"When I couldn't do anything but upset him."

 

Slav said nothing, just staring at the Black Paladin with a calculation gaze. Multiple thoughts ran through his mind, but one thought spoke the loudest.

 

**What should I say, and how will this affect the future?**

 

It was then that Slav thought of multiple responses, that could benefit everyone. But none of them felt right. They all felt fake and cliche, like he was reading from a bunch of lines given to him. Slav started to freak out, thinking how each tick he takes is another tick closer to CERTAIN DOOM!!! It was then that Lance's face popped into his mind and Slav remembered his words,

 

_ "Well maybe it is time we both stopped being scared. Together." _

 

When he remembered those words, all his fear had left him knowing that he had a friend who was there for him. He wasn't alone, he had a friend he could go to, to cheer him up and comfort him, to listen to him and he could do the same in return. In replace of his fear, warmth and courage filled Slav, so he did the only thing he never thought he would do.

 

He would speak from his heart.

 

"There is no need to thank me, I was only helping my friend."

 

Shiro seemed taken back from this response. Obviously he was expecting the alien to go into a big rant about a bunch of random things. Shiro shook his head trying to get his mind to focus.

 

"Yeah well I have been Lance's friend longer than you have, so why couldn't I comfort him like however you did? Why do we just hurt our bond with Lance more with each word? Why is it that he can see both our faults and specialties and accepted them like they are no big deal?"

 

"Hmm, why is that?"

 

Slav put his hands into his pockets and turned to look at the stars once more. At that moment Shiro thought that Slav looked very wise.

 

"Tell me Shiro, what are you?"

 

"What?"

 

"What are you?"

 

"I'm a human?"

 

"Is that a question or an answer?"

 

Shiro rolled his eyes at his response. 

 

"An answer."

 

"Good, now tell me are you perfect?"

 

"No."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I have made to many mistakes to be perfect. I have lost my friends when we tried saving Allura from the Galra. I think I lost my sanity when Pidge's father, brother and I got captured by the Galra. And, sigh, I lost the respect and trust of a great person, someone I should have treated as an equal. Maybe if I had payed more attention, he wouldn't think he was just some useless piece who could be replaced."

 

"Yeah you messed that up real bad."

 

Shiro glared at the alien for his words, only for it to shift into shock at Slav's gaze. His eyes held proudness, like Shiro was getting toward the answer he seeked.

 

"But that is all in living is it not. "We learn from our mistakes." as you earthlings put it."

 

"Well yeah."

 

"Then you are just still learning,you are never too old to keep learning. I mean look at me, I am learning how not to be afraid and how to handle having a friend. I may mess up or fail at something, but through that I can grow even stronger. You humans are made to make mistakes, like every other beings. "If every pork chop was perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." as I have heard Lance say from that Steven Universe show."

 

Shiro chuckled when he remembered the day Keith had said that he never had watched the show and the three Garrison cadets just looked at him like he just announced he was going to marry Hagar. After that everyone had was listening to Lance tell Keith about everything about the show, that was a fun quintant. Shiro let the rest of Slav's words process through his mind. After he was finished, he did feel a bit better and determined to fix his friendship with Lance. Before he could say anything else, a thought went through his mind. Before his mind could register all of his words, he had already blurted them out.

 

"Wait why is Lance your first friend? I mean don't get me wrong he is a great guy, figured that out a little too late. But you must of had other friends growing up, right?"

 

Slav sighed, as if expecting this question. He could say a million of responses, each one leading to a different scenario. But he choose to continue speaking from his heart.

 

"It was hard for me to make friends since I was either scared them or annoyed them. But Lance is different. He doesn't groan, or roll his eyes at my words. He listens and actually talks to me like I am a normal being. Not a super genius who was smarter than him, not an annoying being he has to put up with. Lance treats me like a friend, and I am very grateful for that."

 

Shiro looked at Slav with no emotions on his face. He kept staring before looking at the stars and and sighed.

 

"I'm sorry if I have hurt you."

 

"It is alright, I don't live in the past. Too scary."

 

"Heh, yeah I know. Slav?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Can I learn to be a better friend with you?"

 

"Of course."

 

And with that the two just sat there staring at the stars pass for an entire varga before they both retired to their own quarters. Before they went their separate ways Shiro thanked Slav one more time, before leaving the alien to his own devices. Slav just watched Shiro leave before he went back to his room. Once he reached his room, he did his usual check on everything before going to bed. And for the first time in what seemed like the first time, Slav didn't have a single nightmare all night long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go I hope you guys like it. Finals are coming up for me so I may not post anything very soon, I will try to keep writing and post when I can. Anyway please comment down bellow if you want I love hearing from you guys. And I hope you have a wonderful day and see ya next time bye (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning with Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own VLD

No one's POV:

 

The next morning one would find Hunk cooking in the kitchen a blank face and wings out, his body moving on autopilot as his mind and heart were filled with guilt. The image of Lance's face kept appearing in his mind, each time he looked so sad and hurt whenever Hunk remembered brushing him off. It hurt him to think he had failed his friend, that he had ignored and neglected to consider his feelings. How could he even call himself Lance's friend when he hurt him, friends don't do that. They are there for one another, to help and comfort each other. Lance had done this for him, yet he had not even considered Lance might need him.

 

Hunk sighed has he poured the batter onto the pan  before lighting the stove. As he reached a spatula he heard the door open, he turned around to see Lance walk in and over to the fridge. Hunk couldn't help but fidget in place, remembering Lance's words from the previous day. He wanted to speak up, to tell Lance how sorry he was. How he wanted nothing more than to turn back time and slap his past self, and warn him of what they were doing. But he couldn't move nor could he speak, it was as if he was drowning in an ice lake. Hunk was snapped out of his inner battle when he heard the fridge door close, he looked up to see Lance had a piece of fruit they had deemed safe for them to eat and was about to walk away. In that moment Hunk shot forward and grabbed Lance's arm, preventing him from leaving.

 

"Lance wait, I need to talk to you!!!"

 

Lance turned to face Hunk, his eyes were cold and bare as the arctic. Hunk released his arm when he saw he was going to listen to him. Taking a deep breath Hunk calmed down his nerves enough to speak to Lance while looking him straight in his eyes.

 

"Lance, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You are my closets friend and I truly mean that. If you weren't up here with me, I would had lost my mind a long time ago. Probably the first day or minute of me being here, anyway what I am saying is I shouldn't have been so rude to you. All you ever do for me is be nice and try to help me. When things get so serious that it feels like someone is choking me and you make a joke or something and things don't feel so bad anymore. I really appreciate that man, and I will do anything  **ANYTHING** to make this up to you. Be it making you your favorite dish or even cleaning you lion. I will do it, I want to show you I am sorry and I know I don't deserve you as a fiend, I really don't. But I am willing to go against Zarkon if it means you will forgive me."

 

Hunk closed his eyes shut tight waiting for Lance's reply. Each second passing felt like years as he waited. But before either could say or do anything a loud hissing and gurgling noise came from behind Hunk. Both turned to see the source of the noise. It was the food Hunk was cooking earlier, he had forgotten to turn off the stove. And he didn't even know what he had made, he had just mixed a bunch of ingredients together earlier. The food was overflowing and rising at an alarming rate, it was clear it would soon blow up and burning hot food would go everywhere. It was then everything slowed down, as the food finally gave up and burst.

 

**BAM!!!**

 

Hunk closed his eyes and raised his arms to shield his face as he fell to the ground, waiting for the pain of another one of his mistakes. 

.

.

.

Nothing. Nothing had happened, no pain or heat. Instead Hunk felt cool. As if he had just opened the fridge on a hot summers day, and the cool air wrapped around him like a nice silky blanket. He lowered his arms and opened his eyes expecting to see a huge mess. What he saw instead was truly amazing, he saw the stars. He was looking at a cluster of stars and galaxies and each color mixed together beautifully. Hunk was snapped out of his trance as the stars were moved out of his vision and the original mess he was expecting came into view. 

 

"Hunk are you alright?"

 

Hunk sat up and turned to see Lance kneeling next to him with concern written all over his face. But Hunk wasn't focusing on any of this, his attention was directed to behind Lance. Or more specifically, Lance's wings. Even covered in burnt food they looked gorgeous. Hunk reached out to touch them, only to have Lance flinch back and put them away. Hunk looked at Lance's face to see fear in his eyes, it was as if he was experiencing his worst fear. It was then it all clicked in Hunk's brain, why everything that had happened had made sense. Hunk reached his hand out and placed it on Lance's shoulder and gave him a small warm smile.

 

"Your wings are beautiful, thanks for saving me."

 

It was those few simple words that made Lance relax, that made Lance realize that Hunk didn't hate him or fear him of being different. He gave Hunk a small smile back, before both of them helped each other up.

 

"Hey Hunk?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"If you want to prove your sorry, then I want you to stand tall. I want you to show confidence in who you are, sure you can be a bit shy and scared but that just proves your human. What I mean is, your a great guy, your kind your passionate, not to mention super smart and your one of the greatest people I have ever met. But you need to put more confidence in yourself, do that and I'm sure you can do anything. Can you do that for me, please?"

 

Hunk of course hesitated before agree, this brought a smile onto Lance's face and a warmth into Hunks heart. 

 

"And Hunk, can you not tell anyone about my wings?"

 

"What why? Lance they're amazing!"

 

"Heh, thanks it's just, I'm not use to getting positive reactions from other about my wings and I would like to take things slow. Plus I am still mad at the others."

 

"Wait does this mean your not mad at me anymore?"

 

"Haha, yes Hunk I'm no longer mad at you. Kinda hard to be angry at you y'know."

 

Hunk was so happy he quickly pulled his friend into a big hug. Happily wrapping his wings around them, when a sudden thought came to Hunk and he pushed Lance out of the hug and held him arms length away.

 

"OH MY VOLTRON, Your wings are they burnt, do they hurt?"

 

Hunk tried to get his friend to open his wings out so he could check them but Lance just laughed and waved him off.

 

"Relax Hunk, my wings are fire proof, a little burnt food isn't going to hurt them."

 

Hunk sighed in relief letting his shoulders droop as he visibly relaxed.

 

"I'm just glad I got my wings out before any of the food hit you or your wings. I know how much they remind you of home."

 

Hunk stared at his friend, tears threatening to fall as he pulled Lance into another hug, mentally thanking the stars for giving him such an amazing friend. He felt so much better, now that he and Lance were best friends again.

 

There you go, I hope you liked this and I am sorry for the really late update. I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Bye!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own vld, wish I did but so do most people and sadly none of us do.

No one's Pov:

 

Pidge didn't know how to feel anymore.

 

Angry

 

Sad

 

Disappointed

 

Ashamed

 

There just was too many emotions in her for her to think or work clearly, so she went for a quick flight.

 

The castle was currently landed on some planted with no living species on it but no proper oxygen and as long as the Paladins wore their helmets, they could breathe. So Pidge was flying through the clouds, thinking of what Lance had said.

 

Each word was forever burned into her brain, and she knew no matter what she learned or what she does, she will always remember what he said to her. It's not like she never knew this, she has been told before she had to much pride and that it sometimes clouded her judgment.

 

By her brother Matt.

 

He would tell her that she had too much pride sometimes and she didn't see how she hurts others in the process sometimes. But she didn't listen, she just waved it off. And now it takes her basically having Lance, who she considered her older brother as well, showing her what she refused to see and telling her that she was wrong. She wants to change, so she can get Lance back. To have him smile at her, to ruffle her hair when she wasn't looking, to tell her he was proud of her when she did or invented something.

 

She wanted her brother back.

 

**Beep**

 

**Beep**

 

**WARNING**

 

**LOW OXYGEN**

 

**PLEASE REFILL**

 

'Oh no'

 

Pidge's lungs started to ache as she realized that she was about empty on Oxygen. With a quick turn, Pidge realized she was too far from the castle to make it in time. 

 

'No I am not going to die like this!'

 

With as much strength she could muster, she pushed her wings to go faster and faster, pushing father than she could take. But it was no use, she was too far and she was too weak. Black spots clouded her vision as she felt her wings go limp under the planets sun. As she was falling a single thought went through her mind.

 

'Lance I'm sorry.'

 

"PIDGE!!!"

 

Just as Pidge was about to hit the ground, something had caught her. Pidge used whatever strength to open her eyes to see her savior. Her first thought was Keith since he was the fastest of them all. But to her surprise, she did not see feathers the color of flames, but tan skin and ocean blue eyes. 

 

Lance had saved her.

 

She took note that he didn't have his helmet on, meaning he left to save her without putting his on. But what really had caught her attention was what he was using to save her, not a jetpack but wings, his wings.

 

'Dragon wings'

 

Her mind would have gone deep in thought if she had enough to think properly.

 

"Blue. open yours. hanger. please. don't alert. others."

 

Lance was struggling speaking when he had so little air to breath but he needed to alert Blue they were coming. Once they entered Blue's hangar Blue closed them as fast as she opened them so the paladins could breathe. Lance had gotten Pidge back in the castle, and both were gasping out of breath, pidge was worst than lance, having a small coughing fit with lance rubbing her back trying to soothe her in any way he could at the moment.

 

"Lance, cough cough, why, cough cough, did you that, wheeze!?"

 

Lance was the first to get better so he gave her a small chuckle.

 

"You know what the Blue lion's thing is?"

 

Pidge shook her head as she slowly got better from the loss of air.

 

"It's Loyalty, and you know who I am loyal to?"

 

Again Pidge shook her head, finally better.

 

"My family"

 

Pidge stared at Lance with shock, did he consider her family? After all, she had done?

 

"Family fight and bicker and get under each other's skin. We even bring each other back down to earth when we are too full of it. But at the end of the day, we protect each other, we fight for each other and we cry with each other. And that's what I did with you. I brought you back down, I fought with you, but I still will protect you. Know matter what. You're my sister, Katie. And I am always willing to help you."

 

Pidge couldn't help it, she could stop them, the tears that fell down her face. She tried to tell him she was sorry but all that came out was inaudible babble. But Lance understood and just opened his arms. She rushed right into them, sobbing into his shirt loudly sobbing out "I am so sorry" and "thank you". Lance just sat there rubbing her back as he wrapped his wings around her. After a bit of crying, Pidge was finally done and pulled away, sitting on her knees as Lance wiped away the remains of her tears.

 

"Lance, I am sorry if I hurt you. I will try to change that, I will work hard to be the person you and Matt would have wanted me to be. I will make you proud."

 

"Katie I am already proud of you and I am sure your brother is too, all you need just got to work on is being human and not a jerky robot who thinks they can stay up for a week on nothing but nutrient pouches."

 

"I think I can work on that yeah, thanks, Lance."

 

"No problem Pidge."

 

A thought then came to Lance which he then let out a small chuckle catching pidges attention.

 

"What?"

 

"Do you know what the word Hubris means?"

 

"Yeah I think so, doesn't it mean pride in greek."

 

"BINGO"

 

Lance tapped Pidge's nose as he said that.

 

"My mom told me a story when I was a kid that kinda is similar to what just happened to you and I thought it was kinda funny a bit at how accurate it was to you."

 

Pidge was confused trying to wrack her brain trying to remember to remember what story that was. And when she couldn't think of any she asked Lance for a hint, all he did was sing a little verse.

 

" _You have married an Icarus, He has flown to close to the sun!_ "

 

Pidge just stared at Lance as he smirked, before remembering the story and pushed his shoulder playfully as he laughed at her now red face, but his laugh was contagious because not soon after she was laughing with him.

 

Brother and sister

 

In all but blood.

 

And not long after Hunk had walked in looking for Lance, but what he found he never thought he would see. Both Lance and Pidge sitting on the floor thumb wrestling, Lance's wings out and while telling jokes and funny stories to throw the other off. It brought warmth to his heart to see them getting along again. After Pidge lost the current round she had then spotted Hunk and ushered him over, with Lance waving his hands in the air, to which he gladly accepted saying he would beat both of their scrawny thumbs. And from that day forth the original trio was back and closer than ever, and the day Hunk and Pidge made the "Protect Lance Club" without telling Lance of course. The only way to enter is to have seen Lance's wings and have unbreakable determination to make Lance happy and make him nothing but proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, I hope you enjoy this chapter, Bye!!!


	10. Not a chapter but please read

 

I have just finished watching season 5 of the show and it gave me even more ideas for this story, but I need to know if it's ok with all of you first. You see the way I have it written means there will be spoilers for those of you who can not see the show straight away. So I need you guys to tell me if it's ok to put the next few chapters up even though it has spoilers in them. I will wait until March 5th then I will be either posting the chapters or waiting until I am sure others have seen the new season. So until then, I am sorry to say you will have to wait a bit more. Until then this is TheBluePaladin signing out. 

 

 


	13. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! SEASON 5 SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!
> 
> Summary: Keith and Lance talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this has spoilers for season 5, now the disclaimer: I do not own VLD

No One's POV:

 

It had been a crazy couple of months on the ship, from losing Shiro, which lead to switching lion and it took a lot of convincing and promises from Lance to get Blue to even allow Allura to enter, to Allura finding out the secret to her people but thankfully things had begun to settle down. Currently, the Blade of Mamora was visiting the Castle of lions to discuss battle strategies against all of the rogue Galra who had not accepted Lotor has their new king. 

 

"Princess, we need to take out these armies immediately before they have a chance of regrouping."

 

Kolivan stood in front of Allura, Keith standing by his side looking very small in comparison to the tall being. The leader of the BOM had just told the Voltron crew that 3 rouge armies were going to meet and join forces to attack Voltron. Of course, none of them could allow that.

 

"I understand, but we have no idea where they are or where they are going. Since Lotor's reign began Galra generals have been popping up from every direction trying to overtake us."

 

Allura's wings dropped a bit, from the knowledge that she couldn't do much at the moment to help. She and the others have tried everything they had at their disposal but nothing was working.

 

"Allura I think I have an idea."

 

Everyone turned to Lance, each with a different look, some of shock and others of interest. Some of the BOM agents stood in the back watching the Blue now Red Paladin with curiosity. 

 

"What is it, Lance?"

 

"Remeber when you used Blue's sonar to get out of Lotor's trap the first time you flew her?"

 

Lotor looked away, his face showing he felt a bit guilty for his past mistakes, as his dark purple wings shrunk back a bit.  And Allura nodded her head remembering the time.

 

"Well, what if we make a code,"

 

Pidge eyes lit up, figuring out what Lance was going to say.

 

"WE COULD CREATE A CODE SO THE BLUE LIONS SONAR CAN PICK UP ON THE GALRA'S FREQUENCY!!!! LANCE YOUR A GENIUS!!!"

 

"Thanks, Pidge."

 

The Pidge, Hunk, and Matt had already formed a group, each putting their input on how to make this new code and how to get it right. Kolivan had separated with Allura and Shiro to plan on how to defeat the remaining Galras. Keith turned his head to see Lance speaking with Coran, who had apologized to Lance and was working on repairing his relationship with the boy, and walked over to him.

 

"Hey, Lance can I speak with you for a moment."

 

Lance turned to him and was about to tell him no before Coran interrupted him.

 

"It's ok Lance, I need to speak with the Princess about restocking our supplies."

 

And with that Coran left the former and current red paladins alone to talk. The boys had left the room to talk on the observation deck, once there Lance sat down and turned to Keith.

 

"Alright, so what's up

 

Keith stood there for a second before sighing and walking over to sit next to Lance.

 

"I wanted to say first, sorry for you know how bad I acted before,"

 

"It's cool man,"

 

"No it's not, you where right, I was reckless, but me being away from all of you guys and being with the Blade has taught me that I shouldn't always be so reckless and to not take for granted the ones around me."

 

"Well, I am glad you understand."

 

Lance wrapped his arm around Keith's should and brought him in for a quick side hug, which Keith was happy to receive. Once Lance pulled away Keith spoke again.

 

"And the second thing I wanted to tell you was, I found my mom."

 

Lance face lit up, his eyes reflected pure joy for his friend.

 

"Dude that's amazing!!! Congratulations!!"

 

Keith was happy to see Lance smile, cause when he smiled so brightly you couldn't help but smile as well.

 

"Yeah, she looks like me, and she works for the Blade. But,"

 

Lance smile fell a bit as he looks at his friend.

 

"But?"

 

Keith groaned and leaned forward so his face was in his hands.

 

"But I have no idea how to act around her. I grew up with my dad, I have no idea what I am supposed to say to her. How am I supposed to ask her,"

 

"Why she left and didn't come back?"

 

Keith looked at Lance to see him staring at the stars that floated around the room. His face shown a sad yet pained look.

 

" You want to know how a could a mother even think of leaving you. What had you done that made her leave the place that was supposed to be home?"

 

"Yeah, how did you know?"

 

Lance turned to look at Keith as a tear rolled down his skin, a small smile on his face yet his eyes were not happy.

 

"Because that is what I have wanted to ask my father since the day I found out he was never coming home."

 

Keith felt his heart clench hearing this. When he still was part of team Voltron he could hear Lance talk about how amazing his family was, how his big sister won the science fair, or how his eldest brother had the most amazing voice. Or how his mother was the sweetest woman on the planet, how she could get rid of bad days with the wave of her hand, but he never heard anything about Lance's father. He had just assumed that Lance forgot to mention him or he mentioned him when Keith wasn't around. 

 

"Your father? I thought,"

 

"That I forgot to mention him? No, can't forget about something that was never there."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be, he left, but at least I had my mother and my family. It is him who should feel sorry for leaving us because he missed out on the best years of his life."

 

"So I guess neither of us knows what to do."

 

"Not exactly, you have something I think I will never get."

 

"What?"

 

"A chance. You have a chance to actually have a relationship with your mother, something I think I will never have with my dad."

 

"But what if I mess up and she leaves again?"

 

"Keith,"

 

"What if I can't forgive her for leaving?"

 

"Keith!"

 

"What if,"

 

"KEITH STEVE KOGANE THAT IS ENOUGH!!!"

 

Keith fell silent upon hearing Lance scream, no one called him by his full name. And here Lance just did, but not with anger or disappointment but with concern and determination.

 

"Now you listen to me, your mom has her reasons for leaving you and I know you want to know them and I know that you want to say that any reason she has shouldn't be big enough to leave her child. But you have to keep a calm head when she says them and you need to listen, because I am sure she had no choice and if I was her I would rather leave my child knowing they are safe then bring them with me into a war, fearing that the next day they could be captured and killed or enslaved. And I am sure she won't leave you again, she lost you once she won't lose you again and if she id like you, she would be too stubborn to let anyone take you away from her."

 

Keith could feel the tears roll down his cheek, knowing that Lance was right. And when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he buried his face into Lance's jacket and cried. After what felt like hours but was only 6 minutes, Keith finally stopped crying and the two separated.

 

"You ok a man?"

 

"Yeah, thanks, Lance."

 

Lance offered him a small smile, which he gladly returned.

 

"No problemo, hermano."

 

With that, Keith stood up feeling a knottin his shoulder so opened up his wings and stretched them out. It was then that he heard the rustling of clothes and felt the whoosh of the wind behind him. Curious, Keith turned around to see Lance, without his jacket, and his wings spread out showing off galaxies of stars.

 

"Wow"

 

"Thought it was time you saw them, so what do you think?"

 

Keith look at Lance to see his staring back at him with fear in his eyes. Keith just smirked and crossed his arms.

 

"I think they are amazing, but they still won't help you beat me in a fight."

 

Lance let out a small laugh, he could hear the playfulness in Keith's voice and knew he didn't mind what his wings looked like. So he stood up and returned Keith a smirk and place his hands on his hips.

 

"I wouldn't be too sure about that mullet, I am a sharpshooter and now a natural fighter with a sword."

 

"Then prove it. You, me, training room, now. I am going to show you what training with the Blade can really do."

 

"You're on, Hello Kitty."

 

And with that, the two race to the training room, which Lance won and with Keith saying it was because his legs were too long, and the two trained till Keith had to leave. Not before Lance gave Keith a quick hug saying the should train again the next time he came over. And as the ships door were closing Keith looked back at his friends, his family, and could only smile as all of them waved goodbye, their wings out except for Lance, and screaming at him good luck. When the Castle was out of view Keith pulled out his communicator and pressed the call button and put the device up to his ear like a cell phone. He waited for the being on the other side to pick up and wasn't too long after that they did.

 

"Hello"

 

"Hey, mom."

 

"Hello Keith, how was your time at the Castle, are you guys on your way back?"

 

"Yeah we should be there soon, and it was great."

 

"That's good to hear."

 

"Hey, mom?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can you tell me how you met dad when I get back?"

 

"... I would love to Keith."

 

Keith smiled.

 

"Cool, see you soon."

 

"see you soon, son"

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you more."

 

"I know, and I am happy to hear it." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, chapter 10, and sorry it took a while. Also, I have gotten really sick and won't be able to post the next chapter for a while. Sorry again, I will try to get it started when I get better. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Bye!!!


	14. I AM SO SORRY!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for sudden hiatus.

Hey everyone, 

I would like to say I am so sorry for not posting. For a long time I have been well kept out of archive. Anytime I was online and tried to log in on my phone it would say my session was expired and wouldn't let me log in no matter what. And with my computer resting for good, a.k.a dead, I was out of options and had no way of telling you guys this or updating. I just recently, and by recently I mean 10 minutes ago, remembered that archive had an app. So I downloaded it and hoped that it wpuld let me log in, AND IT DID!!! So I am back on track with the story and am pumped up. I am also going to redo the previous chapter. I believe I was sick and stressed out when I wrote and posted this. Because it doesn't feel right, so I am going to redo it. If there are any parts you guys like please let me know in the comments below and I will try to keep them in. And as a sorry for disseapering all of a sudden here is the summary for the next chapter.

Coran Coran the gorgeous man seeks redemption. 

If there is anything you guys want to be put into this, please let me know in the comments below and I will try to work them into the story. Again I am so sorry for leaving you guys for so long and I hope everyone has a great day/night!!! 

Signing out TheBluePaladin!!!


End file.
